Trevor's Floette
Trevor |gender = Female |ability = Flower Veil |debut = An X-cuse to Come Out and Play |location = With Trevor |episodesuntilevolved = 42 chapters as a Flabébé |evolvesin = In Mewtwo Angered }} This Floette is a -type Pokémon owned by Trevor. Biography As Flabébé Flabébé appeared alongside her trainer when Trevor and his friends visited X's house. She was also present when the incident of the Legendary Pokémon occurred.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and PlayX&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Flabébé floated around Trevor, who, along with his friends, encountered Viola.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Facing against Team Flare's grunts' Noibat, Trevor sent Flabébé and commanded her to use Fairy Wind. However, the Noibat emitted ultrasonic sounds, causing Flabébé to be deaf at Trevor's commands.X&Y008 She was also present during the time at the Superfun Minigame Corner, where Y was playing games with Veevee to bond with it.X&Y009 Flabébé was seen when Trevor faced Lysandre in the cafe.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change Flabébé followed Trevor, who teamed up with X to pursue the Team Flare Grunt.X&Y019: Overthrowing a Tyrunt Flabébé was used to battle the Team Flare Grunt's Tyrunt. To protect Elec from Tyrunt's Earthquake, Flabébé used Grassy Terrain, which halved the damage. She later abandoned her flower to get the two Mega Stones back from the Tyrunt and gave them back to X. After the battle, Trevor was grateful Flabébé was of great help, but saw he had to find a new Fairy Flower for her.X&Y020: Morphing Manectric Flabébé was also present when the group's ambush on Team Flare failed to free the Xerneas tree.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant Flabébé floated around Trevor, who tried to spoke with X.X&Y029: Quilladin Stands Later, Trevor ran with Flabébé to report to his friends X was gone.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes She went with Trevor, who joined the Gym Leaders to go to Geosenge Town.X&Y031: Pyroar Breathes Inside the headquarters, Trevor faced Lysandre, who told him to turn out the key to the Ultimate Weapon if he was one of the "chosen ones". Trevor got furious and blew Lysandre with Flabébé's Solar Beam.X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms Flabébé was present during Y's succession ceremony, who obtained the Key Stone from Gurkinn.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Flabébé was walking with the group and looked up to Blue's Charizard and Rhyperior, who inspired Flabébé to become as strong as they were.X&Y036: Hawlucha Attack Trevor and Flabébé set off with the group to the Pokémon Village.X&Y039: Malamar Traps Trevor went with the group to sneak into the Pokémon Village. However, they were ambushed by the four scientists; Trevor faced Bryony and had his Flabébé battle her Bisharp. Bisharp went to attack, but was temporarily halted by Flabébé's Petal Dance. The two were saved by X and his Mega Charizard.X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Trevor and Flabébé went to battle the scientists.X&Y042: Yveltal Steals To support Y, Trevor's Flabébé used Razor Leaf on Aliana's Diggersby, wounding it. Much to Trevor's surprise, his Flabébé evolved into a Floette.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered As Floette Trevor couldn't believe his Floette evolved, thinking he was always hiding. Y reminded him he did face against Lysandre and took over the Mega Stone for X's Elec. Trevor saw she was right, and let Y support X, while he and Floette would battle the scientists. Trevor and Floette were hiding from Bryony and Bisharp. Trevor stepped on a twig, which alerted Bisharp, who slashed the tree. Fortunately, Croaky came to support Trevor and Floette, by blocking Bisharp's attack with Mat Block.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated As Bryony and Bisharp were distracted by a dummy, made from frubbles, that looked like Trevor, Floette and Croaky attacked. Their Fairy Wind and Water Shuriken merged, defeating Bryony and Bisharp.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives In the end, Floette was with Trevor, who went with his friends to Vaniville Town.X&Y046: Epilogue Known moves Using Solar Beam | Fairy Wind; fairy; X&Y008 Grassy Terrain; grass; X&Y020: Morphing Manectric @ It was mentioned by the Team Flare Grunt. Solar Beam; grass; X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms Petal Dance; grass; X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Razor Leaf; grass; X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered }} Gallery Trevor's Flabébé.PNG|As Flabébé References Category:Fairy-type manga Pokémon Category:Female manga Pokémon